


Brewing Love

by Chou_cosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ererivdaygiftexchange2k19, teashop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chou_cosplay/pseuds/Chou_cosplay
Summary: The sound of hot water being poured had Levi lifting his gaze upwards again, watching how delicate fingers handled the porcelain with a refined grace one could only possess after years of practice. Eren poured his whole heart into his craft and even an unknowing eye could tell at a single glance. The way the young man’s brows furrowed in concentration over a simple task such as measuring the amount of leaves needed for the perfect brew was truly inspiring.A soft yet shy smile tugged at plush lips as Eren proudly put his favorite mug in front of him.-----------------Tea shop owner Eren/grumpy writer Levi drabble for the V-Day ereri gift exchange and my love buddy Regel <3





	Brewing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah so me being impatient to share this, means that I'm posting it a bit earlier than planned. It's technically Valentine's somewhere in the world alrdy so it's ok XD 
> 
> This is a small Fic written for the ereri V-day exchange and for my lovebuddy [Regel ](https://djunnsworld.tumblr.com/)  
> Happy Happy V-day to you and I hope you enjoy this little Fic and that it puts a smile on your face uwu <3

The past few weeks hadn't been too great for Levi. Not only was the weather depressing as fuck, rain pouring down as if the sky itself was weeping - no, his deadlines were creeping up on him as well. Having Erwin constantly breathing down his neck wasn't a feeling he particularly enjoyed, even if he sometimes brought it upon himself with his spiteful nature; handing his manuscript in late just to fuck with the blond.

This time was different though. He knew that he had to finish the damned thing by the end of the week.

With a weary sigh leaving his lips he grabbed his laptop, coat and the next-best umbrella, trudging his way through the piss-poor weather to reach the destination he had in mind. 

Carla's Tea House. 

During the last few months the small teashop had become a much needed reprieve from his bleak apartment, his little sanctuary so to speak. Not only was the atmosphere peaceful and relaxing, but the tea the young, adorably cute barista named Eren brewed was even better than his own. And _that_ was saying something. 

Eren was a like a fresh breath of air; a witty, head-strong young adult that didn’t shy away from his grumpy demeanor. The brunet enjoyed their teasing banter just as much as Levi did. Not that he would openly admit to it; nor the fact that it had been Eren that had helped him find his inspiration again after months of aimless writing. 

If that in itself hadn’t been enough to make him a regular at the boy’s late mother’s tea shop, the younger also had this uncanny ability to sense his mood perfectly, surprising him with a delicately balanced cup of comforting jasmine and green tea when he returned irked from a call with Erwin; or brewing him his favorite blend of black tea when he required a surge of energy from staring at his laptop for hours at end. 

So with high hopes of his day turning for the better, he sped up his steps, throwing an annoyed glance at all the couples lingering about. Was something going on today or was it just national swapping-spit-in-public-day? 

The mop of chocolate hair was the first thing that greeted him today as well when he entered the small shop. A bright smile graced the tanned features of his current crush and reached all the way to the mesmerizing emerald eyes in which Levi just might lose himself one of these days. 

Frowning slightly at the amount of sap that had infiltrated his mind, he let his eyes wander around the decorum of the teashop. His frown quickly morphed into a full-blown scowl when he noticed the tacky Valentine’s Day decorations that were hung around the entire area. Little hearts were dangling from the ceiling, red and pink the main color scheme, and even Eren had donned a heart-shaped apron. Not that Levi minded the last change; he just couldn't get on board with having the fake holiday shoved down his throat so much. 

That at least explained the couples. Well fuck, maybe he should've just stayed home today. 

"Hi, Levi," Eren greeted him happily, smiling brightly and nervously fiddling with his ridiculously frilly apron that was tucked around his waist. And just as quickly as the thought of returning home had appeared it was gone again. 

"Hello, Eren," he returned the greeting, eyeing the multiple kissing pairs occupying the tables to his left and right with well-hidden dismay. Valentine's Day really wasn't his thing, and contrary to shitty glasses’ firm belief, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was perpetually single. 

Settling down into his usual chair at the counter he started unpacking his laptop, not bothering to order. It had become their little routine for Eren to surprise him with something. 

"How have you been?" Eren asked, a subtle, nervous lilt audible in his voice as he went about preparing a new blend Levi hadn't seen before. 

"Just outright lovely," he answered sarcastically, "I've never been better. Deadlines are my new best friend." 

"Ah, another one?" 

"There's always another one," he muttered sullenly, opening the document that was his current enemy number one. Adulting was shit. Anyone begging to differ could gladly take it up with Erwin. 

Trying not to get too distracted by the sight of Eren in that silly apron, silver eyes languidly flicked over the last few paragraphs he had written. Not too bad. Maybe his last visit here hadn’t been as unproductive as he’d thought. 

The sound of hot water being poured had him lifting his gaze upwards again, watching how delicate fingers handled the porcelain with a refined grace one could only possess after years of practice. Eren poured his whole heart into his craft and even an unknowing eye could tell at a single glance. The way the young man’s brows furrowed in concentration over a simple task such as measuring the right amount of leaves needed for the perfect brew was truly inspiring.

A soft yet shy smile tugged at plush lips as Eren proudly put his favorite mug in front of him. 

The lovely aroma of black tea quickly enveloped him in a small cloud of bliss, making any lingering irritation fade into oblivion as he inhaled the new blend. A subtle sweet note was detectable, dried peach and papaya Levi mused with a hint of blackberry leaves, mixing smoothly with the savory quality of the black tea. 

A content sigh escaped his lips as he warmed his hands on the steaming cup. 

“New blend?” he asked, reveling in the soothing scent. “What’s it called?”

“Ah… uhm, well…” Eren stuttered and started fiddling with his apron again. 

The nervous tick that would have usually made his eye twitch in annoyance was surprisingly cute when done by the now blushing brunet. But what exactly had gotten into Eren? Gunmetal orbs narrowed slightly as he pondered over where exactly this new shy side came from, when viridian eyes suddenly met his, new-found determination sparking in them. 

“It’s called… WillyoubemyValentine?” Eren blurted out, so quick that it took Levi a moment to understand the meaning of the words. 

He had to suppress a sarcastic eye-roll at the poor name the lovely blend had been bestowed with – a true shame in his opinion. Especially for something so exquisite. 

“Won’t that get confusing as fuck?” he ended up settling on, trying not to be too negative in his response to something Eren was obviously nervous about. 

“H-Huh?” 

“When people order it. Won’t it get really confusing as fuck when someone walks up to you and asks for that blend? Not to mention that it’s a pity that you can only serve it on a shitty fake holiday like Valentine’s.” 

Fuck. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

“O-oh… yeah, I guess,” Eren replied, looking utterly crestfallen. 

Well done Levi. Now you fucked up. 

“I mean it’s really lovely. The blend. It would be a shame if you could only order it today,” he back-tracked, raking his brain for another compliment to wipe that saddened look off Eren’s face. 

“You think so?” Eren asked quietly, still refusing to meet his gaze and staring dejectedly at the row of mugs to his right. 

“Definitely,” he assured.

“You’re not a fan of Valentine’s Day then huh?” Eren mumbled under his breath, but Levi caught it. 

“Not really, no. I’ve never been a fan of public display of affection, and an entire day being shoved in our faces where you’re supposed to act all romantic and shit like that is just plain ass stupid. If I want to be romantic, I’ll be romantic. That doesn’t require a damn calendar entry or an entire day dictating that you buy your loved one overpriced roses or chocolates,” he huffed. 

“I see,” Eren muttered, and despite the small phrase indicating that the topic had been closed, his brows were still furrowed; the spark Levi had seen in those gem-like orbs when he had entered suddenly diminished. 

It was in moments like these where Levi wished that he wasn’t a 32 year-old socially awkward grump, without a damn clue how to salvage the situation. 

So instead he deemed it wise to just give the brunet some time, focusing on the beast of a document that was awaiting his edit. Yet he couldn’t help but notice how sigh after sigh left Eren’s lips, how his head hung low and how he didn’t even perk up when new customers arrived; something that usually _always_ lifted his spirits. 

After an hour more of the miserable moping and the brunet clearly avoiding any eye-contact with him, it was truly starting to bug Levi. 

Was he _that_ dejected that Levi had found the name ridiculous? Or was he disappointed that the blend hadn’t been ordered once this entire time? Then again it wasn’t like the new beverage was displayed anywhere. No signs were advertising the new Valentine’s Day special, nor did he see the name mentioned on any of the menus. 

How could other customers order something if they didn’t know it existed? And why was Eren _not_ advertising the delightful blend? Was there something special about this tea?

Eren had only offered it to him so far. Hadn’t mentioned or advertised it anywhere. But wh-

Wait. 

No.

_No way._

Had he- … seriously? 

Levi wanted to fucking smack himself over the head for his stupidity. 

Leave it to Eren to come up with something like that. No wonder the brunet looked crestfallen and dejected. He thought that _Levi had rejected him_. Silly brat. 

“Oi, Eren,” he called him over, wanting to see the look in those breathtaking eyes when he set him straight.

“Yeah, Levi?”

Making sure those huge teal eyes were trained on him he uttered a simple “Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, Eren.”

“I… I still don’t get it. Yes, what?” Eren asked, bewildered. 

“Seriously, you shitty brat? Don’t make me spout embarrassing nonsense, especially not today,” he grumbled. But one look at the adorably confused frown on the brunet’s face made it clear that he did indeed have to spell it out for him. 

“Yes, Eren. I’ll be your shitty Valentine, that is, if you will be mine.”

“R-Really?” the brunet gasped. 

“Really," he assured, loving the bright, brilliant smile that slowly spread over Eren's features as the realization settled in. "When does your shift end?"

“At 5… why?” Eren asked; cheerfully beaming at him as he leaned over the counter towards Levi, viridian eyes shimmering with delighted curiosity. 

“You didn’t expect me to agree to be your Valentine and not take you out on a date afterwards, did you?” he drawled, watching with avid satisfaction as the gears started turning in the brunet’s head.

The smile on Eren’s face suddenly turned almost bashful - as if he hadn’t actually dared to think that far ahead. 

“Well, you’ve got something to look forward to then, brat,” Levi smirked, gently stroking a stray strand of chocolate hair behind a slowly reddening ear; the touch feather-light as if in fore-shadowing for the things to come.

_‘As do I.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can find me on tumblr [here ](http://choucosplay.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
